


The dance

by SweetDreams828



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dildos, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Genderswap John Watson, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDreams828/pseuds/SweetDreams828
Summary: Basically this was a smutty dream that begged to become a fic. Sherlock and Joan are attending a ball held by Mycroft; Sherlock leaves. There's sex. Enjoy.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 74





	The dance

Sherlock and Joan were attending a party thrown by Mycroft to flush out an attempted murderer. Sherlock complained the whole time, naturally looking dashing as ever in his tuxedo, while Joan looked surprisingly elegant in a blue silk dress with elbow length sleeves and her hair pulled up in an elegant twist. The dress accentuated her natural figure and made it hard for Sherlock and others to keep their eyes off of her. 

“Joan, he's just being a lazy bastard. He could have this solved in three seconds; he just wants to irritate me again.”

“That as it may be Sherlock, we owe him. He got us out of jail last time because someone just had to break into that house to check a lead.” Sherlock opened his mouth prepared to argue once again that it turned out true before Joan cut him off; “Don’t you even think of starting it again Sherlock. Yes you were right, yes they caught the murderer. But we were still breaking and entering.”

Sherlock fumed as he watched the dancers twirling, eyeing everyone at the party. One woman caught his attention, a simple server who looked so uncomfortable as she strode towards the visiting dignitaries that the ball was being thrown for. Sherlock signaled to his brother, and she was pulled aside. No doubt in Sherlock's mind that she was the murderer. A scorned ex-lover wanting revenge in the form or poisoned wine. Three whole minutes was all it took for him to solve the murder. 

“Ok it’s done, the waitress, poison wine, ex-lover, let's go.” Sherlock spat out, turning to move towards the door as his phone pinged with a new message, completely missing the usual look of awe on Joans face. 

Stay for a while. You might spot something else. You still owe me.-M Sherlock growled in frustration fury lacing through his veins.

“Sherlock? You alright?” Joan asked, feeling the tension rolling off of her best friend. 

“I’m fine.” Sherlock snapped at her, not for the first time that night. “This is just stupid and that fatty is being a prick.”

“Mycroft earned us behaving for one night.”

“Oh he earned us now? Didn’t know we could be bought so easily.” 

“Well if you two would stay out of trouble we wouldn’t be having any issues and you could be out trotting around London solving your little mysteries little brother.” Mycroft said appearing behind Sherlock. 

“Yes and apparently solving yours since you're too busy up the prime ministers arse.”

Mycroft glared at his brother before turning to Joan. “Joan my dear, you look stunning tonight, dark blue really suits you.”

Joan blushes as Sherlock glowered; “Thank you Mycroft. Would you care to dance?”

“With a lovely woman such as yourself? Naturally, I've had to keep the prime minister away from you ever since you arrived.” 

Sherlock started sputtering; “Joan i'm sure you don't want to have your toes stepped on, we’ll just be going now.” 

Sherlock tried to pull her away but Joan wasn't having any of it. “Actually Sherlock I think I will dance with Mycroft. He is handsome and since no one else will take me dancing.” 

Sherlock turned blood red as Mycroft steered her to the dance floor.

“I think we're going to cause my dear brother to snap one day.” Mycroft said as he led Joan in a waltz, gliding her elegantly through the ballroom, and keeping her clear of the prime minister. “I was serious about the prime minister, he has his eye set on you, he’s a terrible adulterer of course and not suitable at all for you.”

Joan smiled up at Mycroft; “Thank you for looking out for me Myc, but there's only one person here who I would ever want to be with.”

“Oh yes I know, it’s rather obvious to everyone but my idiot brother. Worry not one day he’ll pull his head out of his arse.” Joan snorted at that.

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” 

“Have faith it took the Detective Inspector forever to ask me out and you see what happiness it’s brought the both of us.” Joan smiled at that, it was true that once Lestrade had finally opened up to Mycroft about his feelings both men had softened and appeared genuinely happy. 

“I still can’t believe he finally told you, though the look on Locks face when he saw you two kissing is honestly one of my favorite memories of all time.” 

Mycroft blushed a bit; “Yes that was some rather colourful language he used once he got over his shock.” 

The song drifted to an end and Mycroft led Joan over to Sherlock again. “Thank you for the lovely dance Joan, whenever you feel like another spin let me know.” He said as he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

“That I will Mycroft.” Sherlock had had enough and stomped off towards the loo mumbling about stupid people.

“Well if that doesn’t kick some fire under him I don’t know what will.” Mycroft said as he watched his brother disappear.

“We can only hope.”

“Quite true. If you’ll be ok I owe a few more dances and have some more digging to do; you’re free to go whenever you wish.” 

“Thank you Mycroft; I think I'll head out now, no telling when Sherlock will be back and I don’t much feel like dancing with the prime minister.” Joan replied watching the foul man inching towards them. 

“Don’t you worry, i’ll keep him away and i’ll have a ride waiting for you downstairs.”

Joan nodded her thanks and turned to leave as Mycroft caught the Prime Minister and turned him to meet a few more people he should know, giving her the ample opportunity to sneak out. Once down at the street she ran right into Anthea awaiting her arrival with the customary black car. “Ride for one.” Anthea proclaimed.

“You are a lifesaver.” Joan replied as she slipped in the back seat followed by Anthea.

“Yes Mycroft did say that that skivvy man was trying to collect you.” she shuddered out. They rode to Baker Street in silence, Anthea tapping away on her phone and Joan worrying about Sherlock. 

“You don’t know where he is do you?”

“No but he’ll be fine. He’s probably going to Scotland yard to bother Lestrade for a case.” 

Joan nodded at the likely possibility as they pulled up to 221B. 

“Can I have one tonight?” She asked before getting out. Anthea let out a soft sigh before nodding her head.

“Lucy?”

“Not even close.” Anthea replied. Joan smiled; “Would you even tell me if I got it right?” 

“No.”

“Then the game is still on.” Joan replied as she scooted out of the car.

Once back upstairs it’s clear to Joan that Sherlock had not returned. Knowing that Mrs. Hudson is out visiting friends and won’t be back for a few days. She decides to do a bit of light cleaning and strips off her dress in the parlor to hang it so that she remembers to take it to the cleaners the next morning. 

She moved to the kitchen in her panties, planning to start the kettle before she took a bath. She was doing her best to not let the latest abandonment from Sherlock get to her. Surely he could see how much he meant to her. How stupidly insanely completely in love with him she was. Glancing at his chair she couldn’t help but envision him sitting there hands steepled in his thoughtful pose. Her skin flushed as her mind took it to the next level, imaging him watching her make tea, analyzing her each move. Her nipples were rock hard and her core hot and pulsing. 

The temptation to drape herself in his chair and touch herself was overwhelming, the only thing holding her back was the knowledge that Sherlock would surely know and would ask her to leave. But something had to be done about it. She looked over at the clock 11:50. If Sherlock had left the party and gone straight to the yard he would be there for at least twenty minutes bugging Lestrade for a case, and even if he didn’t get one it would take at least another twenty to twenty five minutes to get home; if he didn’t stop by the morgue to bug Molly. Plenty of time to go to her room and deal with the situation. 

Joan flicked the kettle off and bounded up to her room closing her door and flopping on her bed. She reached under it for her special box and pulled out her favorite dildo, 8 inches long with a flared base, nice and thick. She dropped the box back on the floor ignoring the lube still residing in it since she could feel her juices leaking out. 

She ran her hand slowly from her stomach, gently tracing up her ribs before settling on her nipple, giving each a light pinch and a tug. Electricity shot through her system, pooling more pressure on her cunt. She could only imagine it was Sherlock's large hands tracing the patterns on her skin, his large form pushing her onto the mattress; holding her in place as he traced his way down from her neck to her thighs before finally touching her core. 

Joan let out a loud moan as she finally allowed her fingers to trail over her parted lips, dipping in to gather some moisture before gently massaging, purposefully ignoring her clit to heighten the feelings. She reached over finally and picked up the dildo, how many times had she imagined that it was Sherlock she was holding in her hand? Too many to count. She carefully sucked in the tip of the dildo getting it nice and wet, enjoying the taste of the clean plastic. Being a doctor and all she was meticulous with her toys. 

She sucked the toy in her mouth imagining it was Sherlock's cock, almost feeling his hands knotting in her hair, pulling her forward more, daring her to take it all like a good girl. She kept tracing her lips and core spreading more of her moisture around only allowing herself the pleasure of finally touching her clit when the dildo made its way to the back of her throat, the fake balls coming to a rest on her chin. She swallowed around the toy imagining the moans that would surely come from Sherlocks throat, gasping for him to use her like this. To spill his seed deep down her throat. 

As she pulled the toy slowly out of her mouth she used two fingers in her core to open herself up; knowing that even as wet as she was this particular toy needed her to be opened a bit. God how she wished it was Sherlock between her legs fingering her open preparing her for his cock. It had to be as large if not larger than her toy based on the number of times he’d lounge around the flat in those pajama pants. 

Gently oh so gently she pushed the tip against her opening, slowly filling herself, pulling out before pushing back in. She moaned at the sensation, rubbing her clit, enjoying the friction and fullness. Her chest was flushed and covered in a light layer of sweat, her nipples standing at attention by the time she had the toy fully seated, enjoying the overwhelming feeling of fullness. Slowly oh so slowly she starts to move the dildo; drawing out deep moans as it rubs all the right spots, her other hand working her clit.   
Joan slowly picked up the pace, her mind once more taking off on it’s own, imagining it was Sherlock's cock buried inside her. Slowly teasing. “Oh fuck, oh god, yes, right there.” She moaned as she located her g-spot, angling the dildo so that it struck home on each pass. She could feel herself building up to her release as her walls clenched around the dildo being worked in and out, “Oh please, deeper Sherlock, please oh please Sherlock.”

“Well this is rather interesting.” Came a deep voice from the doorway. 

Joan shot up, the dildo still logged in her vagina, her attention completely on Sherlock leaning on her door, watching her like a hawk watches a helpless bunny. His pupils were blown wide just the barest hint of colour around the edges. Breathing heavily she moved to remove the dildo still buried in her cunt and cover herself, when Sherlocks hands shot out, gripping her thighs and forcing them apart once again. Joan blushed even harder at the small moan that escaped when his large hands clamped around her flesh. 

“Far more beautiful than I ever imagined it would be.” Sherlock ran his gloved hands up and down her inner thighs always stopping short of where she truly wanted them making her moan louder and louder with each pass.

“Sherlock, what?” She started but was quickly stopped by a small smack to her inner thigh just a hair's breadth from her core. 

“Do you have any idea how fucking hard i’ve been all night since you showed up in that silky dress of yours? And then having to watch as every man and several women lusted over you tonight. And to top it all off watching my brother getting to dance with you, holding you?” Sherlock spat out, lust filling his tone. “You are mine and mine alone, and I do not share what is mine.” 

Joan was panting as she listened to Sherlock's speech, leaning closer and closer to Sherlock before he let go of her thighs and pulled her face to his. The kiss was pure fire, heat, need and emotion. It was sloppy, full of teeth and want. It was perfect. Joan moaned as Sherlock pushed himself on her, holding her down with his whole body, his erection pressing into her stomach. Clearly he was much larger than her favorite toy. Her hands found themselves wrapped around his strong upper body,desperately wanting to rip his clothes off him. 

Sherlock started tracing her body with his hands, cupping her breasts and twinking the nipples. His tongue darting into her mouth as she moaned, dominating her immediately. She was shaking from over stimulation by the time he pulled off her, resting his forehead on hers, panting with need. 

“Joan, if you truly don't want this, you need to say something right now, if you don’t I don’t think I will be able to stop.”

Joan smiled and flushed again, “Sherlock I have always been and always will be yours, from the very moment we met you had me.”

Sherlock smiled like a predator ready to strike its prey. He leaned forward and attacked her mouth again kissing her into breathlessness once more, while finally cupping her sensitive flesh. His hand completely covered her core, fingertips brushing over her folds gently probing around her clit as the palm of his hand hit the base of the dildo. 

“And what's this?” Sherlock asked as he pushed the base of the dildo, “surely a poor substitute.” Sherlock slapped the base of the dildo pushing it further in and stricking the her clitorus, causing Joan to moan loudly and twitch with need. 

“Oh love this is just the start.” Sherlock said as he stood and quickly shucked off all of his clothes. Joan watched with hungry eyes as each portion of Sherlock was exposed, sure she had seen his chest before and his back and upper butt, but never to this degree. Saliva pooled in her mouth and her core filled with more juices, as she looked down at Sherlocks prick. It was long like he was easily nine and a half inches and thick.

Joan was glad she had some time to prepare for that beast. Even though she wanted nothing more than to lean over and take it into her mouth she knew that neither of them would be able to hold off long enough to enjoy it properly, and there would certainly be time for more in the future. Sherlock leaned over and kissed her again pressing his whole self into the kiss expressing all his love and joy into it; “Last chance to tell me to go to hell.” He offered.  
Joan reached up and pulled him back down by the back of his neck thoroughly returning his kiss. “Not a chance.” 

Sherlock pulled back and moved into position quickly ripping the dildo out of Joan, “Such a small thing I hope you’re ready for some real fun.” he said as he tossed it to the floor. Joan nodded her approval for his go ahead as Sherlock traced her folds with his tip, gathering moisture and teasing her clit. Joan was reduced to a moaning mess.

Just when she thought she was going to explode from the tension Sherlock thrust home in one move and Joan screamed out in pleasure, her walls clamping around Sherlocks cock tight.

“So fucking tight, so perfect, you were made for me Joan Watson.” Sherlock panted between thrusts, he was changing angles every few thrusts until “OH GOD YES!” Joan screamed out in ecstasy as Sherlock started thrusting into her g-spot.Sherlock pulled out and thrust in again and again claiming Joans mouth as they joined together.

“You are mine and mine alone.” Sherlock chanted into Joans mouth as he sped up his thrusts. 

“Yours all yours.” Joan panted, nothing in the world mattered as long as they were together as long as Sherlock was buried in her. 

“Come for me my love.” Sherlock purred, speeding up his thrusts and rubbing gentle circles on her clit. Joan cried out as she came her walls clenching tight pulling Sherlock further in. That was all it took for Sherlock, following shortly behind, filling her with his seed. Joan moaned at the delicious feeling. 

As they lay on the bed panting and recovering, Sherlock pulled Joan to his chest and held her tight. 

“How did we wait so long? God, I love you more than anything.” Sherlock panted into her hair. Pulling her closer and entwining their legs. 

“I love you Sherlock. More than anything in the world.” Joan replied. As they fell asleep Sherlock nuzzled Joan's hair and whispered in her ear about how they would be together forever and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. 

When they got up the next morning there was a bouquet of flowers on the table and a note congratulating them on finally pulling it off from Mycroft and Lestrade. Sherlock scowled at it and hid the card, years later Joan would find the note tucked away in Sherlock's Violin case where he kept various pictures and important memories.


End file.
